


The Ugly Truth

by Swan Flake (KiriHuoZiv)



Series: Elsa in Storybrooke [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan (mentions), F/F, Kristanna, frozen swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriHuoZiv/pseuds/Swan%20Flake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People try telling Elsa she is in love with Emma, but Elsa is in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the anonymous prompt on Tumblr: three times people try telling Elsa she's in love with Emma and one time she believes

**Act I: Anna**

Believe me when I say that it’s too much to expect me to take care of my older sister all the time.

Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely adore Elsa, but, God, she is clueless sometimes. And,  _really_ , it shouldn’t be my job to explain romance to anyone. I mean, I’m completely idiotic about it — everyone knows this since I had decided to marry Hans all those years ago —, but, somehow, I turned out to be the expert of the family, and this shows what lacks in our education.

I shut my mouth up for awhile, because— you know— I didn’t want to add Elsa’s love life to my list of mistakes. But there is a point when you just can’t anymore; a moment that it got _too_ stupid, _too_ obvious for me to ignore it. That was my wedding.

Of course I had noticed before the way her eyes beamed and her cheeks flushed every time she was talking about Emma or the said blonde walked into a room where Elsa happened to be. But, I swear to you, during that stupid dance, while I saw my _older_ sister — my _queen —_ undoing into that woman’s arms, moving and glancing like I’d never thought I’d see her doing— that was the moment that I realized Elsa needed some help _._

“You should tell Emma how you feel,” I told Elsa after consuming a few glasses of wine, a few days after the wedding.

Elsa looked back at me, completely unware of the meaning of my words, and I slapped myself mentally. Of course the _queen of Arendelle_  hadn’t even noticed _her_ feelings. 

_Alright, keep it cool, Anna; or Elsa will._

“I mean, it’s obvious that you have feelings for Emma.” As Elsa didn’t react, I made an effort to make my point even clearer (after having drunk one more glass of wine, of course): “Like the ones I have for Kristoff.”

Elsa didn’t undestand it. She is a woman, Emma is a woman, they can’t be in love. Seemed reasonable to her; but not to me since I actually know something about romance (at least, I had read some).

I insisted. She denied. 

I insisted again. And she denied again. 

“It doesn’t make sense,” she said.

“Of course it does. Just look at yourself!” I objected, stupefied by my sister’s ignorance.

But she wouldn’t listen. Because she is the _queen_ , so she should know everything. After half an hour and two bottles of wine, I finally gave up; Elsa would figure out someday by herself. I hope.

Dammit, Elsa!

* * *

**Act II: Kristoff**

It started when I heard Anna cursing in our room and my wife confessed she was angry at Elsa because she was being idiotic about her feelings for Emma.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m usually supportive towards my wife, but, when something happens between Elsa and her, I prefer staying out of their way. You know, just to be safe. This time, though, I thought I was safe; after all, Emma _has_ a boyfriend, so it was easier if Elsa didn’t figure out her feelings.

But of course Anna _always_ has other plans. _“What if it is true love?”_ She asked.  _“That guy is a pirate, after all. And you_ know _how pirates are.”_

 _“It was one bad experience,”_ I tried to argue— vainly. When Anna has something in her mind, you have to go along. There is no arguing.

That’s how I ended up in our living room, sitting next to a very confused Elsa while we were waiting for Anna to return with vodka — of all the things she could pretend she would buy, she had to come up with something none of us would consume. Ever.

Well, then… this is Anna, for you. A bunch of ill conceived plans that will have a very painful (and usually cold) conclusion (to me).

“What did she put you into this time, Kristoff?” Elsa finally asked after a few minutes of a very uncomfortable silence.

I stirred uncomfortably beside her. Of course Elsa would know. “She wanted me to talk about Emma with you,” I blurted out and cleaned my throat, flushing violently. Why was I having a girl talk with my sister-in-law? I just can’t understand Anna’s logic—

Elsa, of course, rolled her eyes in response. “She asked _you_ to talk to _me_ about _Emma_?” 

I couldn’t agree more with her statement: just because I was raised by love experts, it didn’t make me one of them. What was Anna thinking of when she asked _me_ to talk to Elsa? 

“Tell Anna I love Emma like I love her. Do I look like someone who has romantic feelings towards my sister?” She raised from the couch, kind of outrageous. “Besides, I’m feeling absolutely comfortable about _not_ being in love with anyone right now. There are too many things going on, after all.”

At that, she got up and left before I could even react.

Well, then…

* * *

**Act III: Henry**

I honestly like Elsa; she’s a good friend to my mother and it’s always funny to hang out with her and try showing her how things work around here. I always beat her on Mario Kart, which is actually great, and she is one of those people who actually _listen_  when I talk. 

So yeah, I like Elsa. And, don’t get me wrong, I’m not homophobic or something— I _really_ believe people who love each other have to be together. 

But that’s the problem: my mother loves _Hook_ , so Elsa should _respect_ this and stay the hell away from her. That’s the nice thing to do, and I’ve always thought of Elsa as a nice person; but the way she behaved during Anna’s wedding was really annoying.

I know I’m probably the only one who noticed. I mean, grandma and grandpa weren’t looking at them at that moment. Hook was just smirking there, which means he either noticed and didn’t care or he just didn’t read anything into it. My mom is obviously blind, as always. And my other mom— well, she probably noticed something, but she wouldn’t talk about it with _me_.

A few weeks after that Anna’s wedding, I was watching Disney movies with my mom and Elsa when my mom suddenly had to leave to answer a call from the sheriff’s station. That’s when I saw the opportunity to talk to her about her attitude.

“Listen, Elsa— you know mom has a boyfriend, right?” I knew Elsa knew about Killian  — obviously —, but I thought it was better start starting the obvious than accusing her of trying to seduce my mother or something.

In Elsa’s defense, she looked really upset about the question, as if she knew where I wanted to go with it and didn’t like it. Her answer was surprisingly calm, though: “Yes?”

“Look, I’m okay about you being lesbian and stuff, but— you know, it’s not cool to hit on a woman who already has a boyfriend.” 

Elsa took a long time to answer, and I could see she was confused about what I said. I realized I could have used words she didn’t know; it had happened before.

“What do you mean by les—” She was interrupted by my mom, though.

“Sorry, guys. David was having trouble to find a file,” she slided between Elsa and I, grabbing the popcorn’s bow. “Did I miss something?”

* * *

**Act IV: Elsa**

_“Lesbian,”_ I googled on my phone. 

 _“A lesbian is a female homosexual: a female who experiences romantic love or sexual attraction to other females.”_ It answered.

I have to confess I was kind of expecting this definition. Henry was clear about what he was trying to tell me; better saying: he was obviously scolding me for my behavior during Anna’s wedding.

I’m not stupid; I know I have feelings towards Emma. But I’ve never thought of them as a romantic kind of feeling; because, honestly, I’m not really a romantic kind of person and I’m at this point when I just want to figure out my life. Romance is actually the _last_ thing I want right now.

Besides, we are women. Women don’t fall in love, or else I would have heard of it. Right?

But, when _Henry_ , from all the people, comes to tell me I’m in love with his mother, I just have to listen. Because Anna is always rushing into stupid conclusions, specially when it is about finging me a suitor; but Henry is taking care of his mother, he wouldn’t have talked to me if he hadn’t see anything. 

I passed the next hours looking at the many pages that appeared when I searched for the word “lesbian”. And the more I read, the more I was certain that I’m one of them, I _am_ lesbian.

Or maybe I’m not. But lesbians actually exist, a woman  _can_ have romantic feelings towards another woman. I’ve never thought of it before — well, I’ve never thought a lot about romance before.

Maybe I should consider this. Maybe I should consider that I could have romantic feelings towards Emma.

I just don’t know. How messy would it be if I was actually in love with Emma? She’s my best friend, for goodness’ sake!

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts to this verse here: http://ask-frozenswan.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
